DESCRIPTION: In Phase I, Dania International, Inc developed a complete training package for the Phases of Treatment Model (PTM) for methadone maintenance (MM). This training package includes three videotapes: a training video for treatment personnel; an orientation video for patients; and a shorten educational video on methadone treatment (MT). A training program manual and diskette were also developed. [The hard copy training manual and one longer videotape which is the Phases of Treatment Staff Orientation Videotape were included with this proposal, the three shorter tapes, which the Principal Investigator reports to be "essentially edited versions of this longer tape" were not part of the submission.] The Phases of Treatment model will be implemented within a randomized trial which will be analyzed by Research Triangle Institute. Eight MT programs will be selected in Phase II and 4 will be randomly assigned to receive the complete PTM and 4 will not receive the model initially. Study participants will be 460 MM clients from these 8 programs. All will be followed for at least 6 months and some for up to 15 months. Clients will be censored when they leave the treatment program. Patient outcomes and costs of treatment will be measured. Outcome data will be collected by the counselors of the study subjects and provided to RTI. RTI is expected to collect organizational and staff measures to understand program settings and staff assessments of the PTM. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE